The traditional Internet of Things (IoT) involves the connection of various consumer devices, such as coffee pots and alarm clocks, to the Internet to allow for various levels of control and automation of those devices. The Industrial Internet of Things (IIoT), on the other hand, involves connecting industrial assets as opposed to consumer devices. There are technical challenges involved in interconnecting diverse industrial assets, such as wind turbines, jet engines, and locomotives, that simply do not exist in the realm of consumer devices. Data integrity is an important aspect of connecting and managing such industrial assets in an Industrial Internet environment.